


Still here

by LetoaSai



Series: Slayer Bound [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Fighting, Implied Violence, M/M, Mates, Mates in danger, Missions, Over Protective, Panic, Possessive Behavior, Slayers freaking out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: They'd gone on missions practically their entire lives. They'd won and lost and gotten into trouble more times than they could count. Fighting along side their mate offered them an extra layer of protection, but when one gets hurt the other will react, and sometimes over react.





	Still here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Some days pride really got the better of them. After defeating so many threats and dark guilds it was hard not to get over confident, but there were always exceptions. All it took was for one mage to be perfectly able to negate another's powers for the tables to turn. Magical combinations could be all that decided a battle.

Team Natsu had picked a mission, same as always. They needed the money and loved the adventures and what was one more dark guild under their belt. Things had gone to hell quickly. Lucy was freeing a group of prisoners and Wendy was watching her back, waiting for a calm moment where she could begin healing those that were wounded or malnourished. Not so far away they could all still hear Erza’s fight. The clang of metal was clear and the fight being one of obvious skill. If Erza was having trouble then it spoke volumes about her opponents strength. 

Natsu and Gray were in the middle, both keeping anyone from Erza’s fight and keeping stragglers from going after Lucy. The combined powers of fire and ice were nearly explosive and slayers didn’t mess around. They’d been awake for nearly two days straight and were sick to death of dark mages and their often evil bullshit. 

Natsu focused on his opponent, knocking him around with various fire techniques but annoyed the prick was still standing. Every time Natsu put him down the bastard stood back up like a zombie ready to continue. It was getting old and Natsu was losing his patience. He wanted this to be over with. He wanted to get paid and get something to eat. He wanted to sleep for a week pressed up against Gray in bed. Wanted to do nothing but spend a few days at the guild relaxing before they even thought about another mission. 

They were the best team in Fairy Tail but this was ridiculous. 

If this stupid dark guild wasn’t enough to rub him the wrong way then the weather definitely was. It had been raining off and on the entire day just to make things more difficult. His flames were superior to normal fire and couldn’t be snuffed out easily by a little rain but it still took a little more magic to keep them durable. That was a little more energy than he wanted to waste when all he could think about was Gray and food. It was an pain in the ass and this fucker just wouldn’t stay down!

Natsu roared, his fire spreading and at the very least, taking out a few more guild members who were trying to get around his fight to head towards Lucy. Who the hell did these guys think he was? 

All at once his thoughts shifted, then shattered. He heard Gray’s grunt of pain seconds before smelling his blood. His own fight was completely forgotten in that moment as he attention shifted towards his mate. 

Gray was on his knees, panting and bleeding and Natsu saw red. His complete control he often boosted about was no more. With his own fight unfinished, Natsu intercepted Gray’s opponent and tackled him to the ground with a frightening crunch. At point blank range his body set on fire, the heat so intense that he incinerated the the body beneath him. 

All he could smell was Gray’s blood and the desire to protect his mate circled through his mind on repeat. His every Dragon Slayer instinct was screaming at him to defend and attack. When the body under him was little more than ash he twisted around towards Gray only to find him missing. 

His pulse quickened and adrenaline spiked. The smell of his blood hadn’t faded but it had clogged up he rest of Natsu’s senses. He could hear scurrying and fighting. Could hear the sounds of metal still, but all of that damn rain! He didn’t care what anyone said, water could be so fucking loud and he couldn’t tune it out.

“Gray!” Natsu yelled, scanning the area and trying to find his ice mage. Damn it, this was not happening.

Others got in his path and regretted the choice fairly quickly once they realized they were up against an unbeatable opponent. Even a complete moron could tell you did not get between a Dragon Slayer and their mate. 

The heat was unbearable, boiling the rain that surrounded him as he finished off the last remaining dark mages. Panic was setting in and Natsu finally forced himself to kneel on the ground to gather his thoughts. He could not find Gray if he couldn’t even control himself. Moving in a blind rage could defeat his enemies but he was no use to his mate like that. 

He panted heavily, trying to calm himself in vain and still, all he could smell was Gray’s blood. Someone had spilled so much of his blood and he could just barely keep himself together long enough to recall that he’d already taken out that enemy and not go after others for the crime. It would have been so easy to let the fire consume him and take a very violent revenge. 

“It’s okay, Ashes.” 

Natsu’s inhaled painfully when cold hands cupped his face. Only then did he realize how out of focus he’d truly been in that moment. 

“Shh,” Gray cooed softly, having already dropped to his knees as he pulled Natsu closer to his bare chest. “I’m right here.” 

Natsu panted and pressed his face against Gray’s shoulder, trying to breathe in as much of his scent as he could. He wanted to cling, but didn’t trust his claws. He didn’t even remembered entering dragon force. 

“I’m okay,” Gray said softly, voice only just heard over the rain. He seemed to know what the problem was without asking and ran a free hand down Natsu’s spine. “I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re done. Everyone is dead or unconscious. No more dark guild. No more enemy. No more threats.” 

Natsu pressed his cheek harder against Gray’s skin and soaked up every word. Gray’s voice was low and soothing and was just the anchor he needed to get his head on straight. “Gray…”

“Right here,” Gray said, one hand still stroking his spine while the other hand caressed his cheek. “Stupid flame-brained dragon. Were you trying to set fire to everything.” 

“Yes,” Natsu’s voice was hoarse. “Yes. Your blood is everywhere.” 

Gray made a sound that might have been sympathetic. He pressed a kiss to Natsu’s brow and moved to sit more comfortably on the ground with Natsu still pressed to his chest. They were getting soaked, but so what? “Yeah, that asshole got me pretty good. I stopped the bleeding.” He took Natsu’s hand and pressed it to his side where there was a layer of frost. Not the ideal way to stop bleeding but it seemed to work for now. “I’m okay.” 

“Should have stopped it.” 

“We’ll talk about that at home when you’re more coherent. I don’t need no strong man saving me. I’m a fucking Devil Slayer.” Gray said, his tone nothing but fond despite his frustrated words. “You just relax for now.” 

“You’re okay.” Natsu muttered, finally able to let himself believe it. He nuzzled closer, feeling his magic happily tangle together with Gray’s. The rain dampened their scents somewhat but this close it didn’t matter. 

“And you’re an idiot,” Gray smiled, putting just enough pressure to Natsu’s spine to have him nearly limp against him. 

“I was so…” 

“I know.” Gray continued pressing soft, distracting kisses to Natsu’s face while he calmed down, dragon force disappearing and his magic settling again. 

It had been a few months since their talk about being mates. The actual mating had taken place only a day or two afterwards. They’d been teased mercilessly by their surprised guildmates but none of the other Dragon Slayers had shown any surprise whatsoever. Despite the comments they could have done without, they’d never been happier. They were still getting used to the day to day interactions of living together but that was part of the fun. 

When the sound of rain cut off abruptly it was only because Gray had summoned a layer of ice that shot up from the ground behind him to make a roof of ice above them. 

“Are you both okay?” Erza asked and she trudged towards them. She looked worn out and was dripping wet but remained upright. 

Gray nodded, “Yeah, just reigning it all in and taking a moment.” 

She raised a brow. “Is that why half of the area is scorched beyond all repair and the other is a winter wonderland of ice?” 

Gray smirked. “They pissed us off.” 

Erze smiled faintly and shrugged. “Take your minute. I’m going to go check on Lucy and Wendy. I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

“Sounds good,” Gray agreed, still trying to rub the tension out of Natsu’s back. By the time he’d raised his head Erza was long gone, but she hadn’t been exaggerating. 

Natsu knew the damage he must have done given the heat that had been pouring off him but not too far away the ground was solid ice. Jagged clear structures jutted from the ground and inside one of them was that zombie bastard Natsu had been fighting before… 

“Guess i wasn’t the only one that went overboard.”

“No,” Gray smiled a little. “Just the one trying to have a panic attack or something.” 

“Fuck off,” Natsu muttered but returned his head to it’s spot nestled against Gray’s neck. “Don’t do that again.” 

Gray hummed, “Bleed?” 

“Yes.” 

“Got it,” Gray said, sounding amused. “I’ll do my best but it’s hard in our line of work.” 

Natsu lifted his head up enough to scrap his teeth against the back of Gray’s jaw. “You’re okay?” 

“I’m gonna ask Wendy to look at my side, but yeah.” Gray said, arms locked around Natsu. “What about you? How’re you holding up?” 

“Better,” Natsu admitted, nearly purring when Gray dug his fingers into his skin. “Better now.”

Gray bent his head to press a kiss to Natsu’s shoulder just beside his scarf. “Think you can stand? If we make it to the hotel we can get some sleep.” 

“Yeah,” Natsu muttered, reluctant to let go after having such a scare but he managed to anyway. The ice above them shattered and broke away as they stood and the rain returned full force. “Fucking cold rain.” 

“Poor thing,” Gray laughed, getting to his feet. 

“Shut up, we can’t all be ice men who love the cold.” Natsu muttered. 

Gray held his hands up in a practiced position for his magic, “No i guess not.” With a flash of light from his magic, an umbrella of beautifully crafted ice formed. “Here, whiner.” 

“Thank you.” Natsu perked up, relieved to even have the strength to hold the thing above them. He grabbed Gray’s hand, the need to keep the ice mage close was still clawing at him. Without another word between them they headed back towards the town where they’d spend the night. Everything had been set up beforehand so all they had to do was stumble inside and make it to their room. The days of them complaining over having the share a room were long gone. 

“Get out of your wet clothes before i freeze you,” Gray said right after Natsu attached himself to Gray again. “Natsu.” 

“I will, i will.” Natsu muttered but didn’t make a move to do so. After thinking for a single moment that he could have lost Gray, all he wanted to do now was cling. Touch was generally a staple for slayers but that doubled when comfort was needed. 

“I’m okay, Natsu.” Gray said, attempting the sooth the dragon. He put his special talents to work and got all of Natsu’s wet clothes off from the waist up. “You know the sooner you get naked the sooner you we can get into bed.” 

“Yeah, i know.” Natsu muttered, pressing his fangs into Gray’s shoulder. It wasn’t enough to break the skin but it was sure enough to leave a noticeable indent. 

Gray grunted and didn’t bother to fight his smile. “I bite back, you know?” 

“I hope so,” Natsu muttered, refusing to move even as there was a knock on the door and Wendy poked her head in. 

“Oh, sorry.” She blinked going pink. “I can come back. I just wanted to see if you two were okay.” 

“No. Come fix Gray.” Natsu muttered, speaking into Gray’s neck. 

“Please.” Gray added, pushing at Natsu’s hips. “That means you have to let go.” 

Wendy laughed softly and shut the door behind her when Natsu growled. “Where are you hurt, Gray?” 

“My side. Don’t growl at me for icing it over.” Gray said, smiling when Wendy rolled her eyes. 

She came closer, looking at what she could. “Can i touch you?” It wasn’t something she normally had to ask but as a Dragon Slayer, she knew exactly what danger she could be in while Natsu was in an over protective mood. 

“It’s fine with me.” Gray said softly, digging his fingers into Natsu’s neck. “Is it fine with you, Ashes?” 

It was obviously not fine with him but he pulled away slowly and nodded. 

“It’s just Wendy, Natsu. One of our best friends, tiny Dragon Slayer who has permanent little sister status. She doesn’t want to hurt either of us.” Gray laughed and turned his injured side to Wendy while Natsu was being compliant. 

“I’ll be quick,” Wendy promised, holding her hands out to do what she could to heal Gray. He had successfully stopped the bleeding but it would have taken very little to tear the wound open again. With her enchantments the skin was able to stitch back together without cause for worry. It only took a few minutes but when Gray let out a sigh of relief, Natsu visibly sagged with his own tension fading. 

“Thank you, Wendy.” Gray offered her a smile. “I’m sure you must be tired after so much healing today.” 

She smiled but looked like she was ready to sleep for days. “I have a little left in me.” She turned to Natsu. “I can look at your ribs if you want.” 

Natsu rubbed at his chest with a shrug, he healed fast but turning down help was just ungrateful. Wendy started to reach out to him and jerked her hands back quickly when a different growl too close came. It was a little different from a Dragon Slayers but still so familiar. 

“What’s wrong with your ribs?” Gray asked in a dangerously low tone, his eyes shining purple. 

Natsu put himself between Gray and Wendy now that the tables had obviously shifted and pressed himself against Gray’s body. “Dunno. Might be bruised or something. I ache all over. Don’t snap at Wendy when you were the one that had a hole in you.” 

“I wasn’t snapped at.” Wendy commented but had taken several steps away and now stood by the door to take herself out of their immediate space. 

Gray leaned closer, scraping his teeth down Natsu’s chin before raising his mouth to catch the dragon in a kiss. “You should have fucking said something.” 

“Hole. In your side.” Nasu said simply, earning another growl from the ice mage that had him shivering. 

“Should i help or would it be better if i left?” Wendy asked. 

“I’ll be okay,” Natsu nodded but was cut off when Gray made another deep rumbling growl. 

“No. Fix his ribs. Sorry i scared you Wendy.” 

“I’m not scared,” Wendy said, smiling in understanding. “I’m just making sure i’m well out of the way.” When Gray beckoned her again she came back and gently pressed her hands to Natsu’s ribs. They were in fact fractured, but she wasn’t stupid enough to say that right now. 

Gray stood close, leaning his forehead against Natsu’s while Wendy worked and was easily able to feel every shift and tremble that ran through Natsu’s body. 

“All done. Do you two want dinner?” 

“Nah, i just want to sleep. You?” Natsu said, checking with Gray. 

“Same. Thanks again Wendy.” 

“No problem. I’ll see you two at breakfast,” Wendy offered the pair a smile before leaving them alone again. She’d also no doubt make sure Erza and Lucy did the same. It really paid off having another Slayer on the team that understood their stupid urges. Wendy was younger than they were but she understood how mating worked. 

With the door shut and locked, Gray lost the rest of his clothes and growled at Natsu to do the same. It was one of few slayer habits he was rapidly getting used to. Conveying his feelings with a noise was a time saver. 

Alone, they could relax and finally bask in the other’s presence. They’d grown far closer than they’d once ever imagined but times like these were important. There were moments in that fight where’d they’d both scared the hell out of the other. 

Natsu took off his remaining clothes and used his fire to dry his hair still damp from the rain. He didn’t question anything when Gray grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the bed. He was just glad Gray was finally getting comfortable with his Devil Slayer nature. 

“I’m fine,” Natsu muttered. 

Gray nodded, “So am i.” 

Fingers slid against skin and their legs intertwined. The contact was what they needed most, each of them insuring that the other was as okay as they promised. They simultaneously mapped the others body, searching for any change no matter how small. It ended with a tight embrace and Gray’s lips on Natsu’s brow. 

There were moments when one of them was the aggressor and the other trailed along obediently, but when they were both agitated, the best way they found to deal with it was to touch rather than brawl. Fighting made it worse, but the soft examinations offered no lies. 

“I love you, Snowflake” Natsu muttered against Gray’s throat. “There was this moment where all i could smell was your blood and i freaked out.” 

Gray made a sound in his throat. “I figured when you jumped into my fight and incinerated that guy. I was worried you’d somehow hurt yourself when you didn’t hear me calling out to you but there was a lot going on.” He pressed another kiss to Natsu’s forehead. “And i love you too.” 

Natsu’s heaved a sigh. “I didn’t mean to. I know you don’t need me hovering and finishing your fights for you but i was moving before i knew it.” 

“I know,” Gray said, and returned to stroking Natsu’s spine the same way he’d been doing out in the rain. “I get it.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Slayer instincts are stupid.” Gray huffed in soft laughter. “I don’t think i would have understood before, but i do now. Had it been the other way around that prick would have been an icicle. You being alive means more to me then you being annoyed i stole your fight when i desperately thought it was necessary in get involved.” 

“Exactly,” Natsu squeezed Gray closer. “I will try not to make a habit out of it if you try to not bleed all over the place.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Gray snorted, eyes drifting shut. He smiled when he could still feel Natsu’s leg rubbing against his. “Let’s sleep.” 

“Sleep,” Natsu agreed, all too happy to fall asleep chest to chest against Gray. They were sure a handful of people were still trying to figure out their relationship but it really wasn’t all that complicated. For all Slayers had their rules about mating, they merely loved each other fiercely. That came with it’s problems, but had it’s rewards too. 

In minutes both were asleep, happy to be in the others personal space.


End file.
